Shut Up And Sleep With Me
by BLunatic
Summary: What she calls IT and what they call IT are two totally different things. “So, you do this to any worker who’s late?” SasuSaku/Sakura centric
1. First Impressions

**Shut Up And Sleep With Me**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura works as the only woman in a company whose morals are all wrong. When she calls it rape, they call it the sex she never knew she wanted.

**Disclaimer**: I, sob, do, sob, not, sob, own, sob, Narutooooo.

**Warnings: **Sexual Content, lime, stuff that makes you laugh your ass off so loosing your ass will not be my fault, major possessiveness, people getting fired just for staring, and drooling, at a certain pink haired girl, and…Yeah. Utter mayhem! Wheee!

**Main Coupling **[_With Sakura_: SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NejiSaku, SaiSaku, GaaSaku

**Main Coupling **[_Other_: ShikaIno, TenLee, (I can't decide between ShinoHina or KibaHina)

**Hints of**: KibaHina, ShinoHina, _some one sided _TemaShika, _one sided _ChouIno, _Onesided _LeeSaku, KakaSaku, ItaSaku, _one sided _KankTen (?), AnkoKaka, ShizuKaka, OroTsuJira, AsuKurei

Be warned. This fic…Is _very _**Lemon flavored**.

**Age Chart:**

Hinata, Ino….20

Sakura….21

Tenten…22

Temari….23

Gaara, Neji, Lee, Kankouro….22 ½

Sasuke, Naruto…Just turned 22

Kiba, Shino, Shika, Chouji…21 ½

Kaka, Asuma, Gai…35

Shizu, Anko, Kurenai…31

Orochimaru, Jiraiya…50

Tsunade…49 (Yes, here, she is younger by a year)

Sai, Itachi…23 ½

**Chapter One:**

**First Impressions Are **_**EVERYTHING**_

Ino giggled at her best friend's stressed look. "Oh, come on! Be _HAPPY_ that you're working for this place!"

"…Give me _ten _good reasons why I should be." Sakura grumbled back as she ran a hand through her pink locks.

The blonde girl frowned as she whipped off her sunglasses and put them in her white designer bag. She then crossed her arms and gave Sakura _'the look'_.

"…What?" Her best friend asked as she inched away from the scary Yamanaka.

"After I worked _SO _hard for you…" Ino faked a sob as she continued. Sakura secretly rolled her eyes. "…And persuaded Shika-kun to get you a job…_**THIS**_ is how you _REPAY_ me?" The twenty one year old woman twitched at the stares coming from the public.

"You are _SUCH_ a drama queen." Sakura laughed as she shook her head. Ino grinned in reply.

"I know, right?" She sighed in content. "I should be, like, an _actress _or something."

"But you're a model, Ino."

"So? I can be both!"

Sakura snorted. "Are you serious?" She sweat dropped when the blonde nodded enthusiastically. "Are you sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure!" Good grammar, Ino.

"You're sure, you're sure, you're sure?"

"Yes, for the _LOVE_ of Shika, I am sure!"

They both erupted in a fit of giggles as they got on the train.

"Is that your newest ad?" Sakura asked as she pointed at one of the large signs on top of a roof on a building. It was for a clothing line called **KUNOICHI Inc. **run by Tsunade herself.

"Yup!" Ino said in a singsong voice as she wiped a spot on the pole with a baby wipe and then held it…With her fingers.

The Haruno sweat dropped at Ino being so cautious about germs. She wipes _EVERYTHING _before using them. _'She's way to hygienic, sometimes.'_

They exited a train with Ino whistling happily and Sakura asking "Are we there, yet?"

"No-" She gasped and squealed as she ran over to a window. "It's the latest bag from **ANBU**!"

"I thought **ANBU** was a model agency." Her pink haired best friend said as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Well, it also has its own clothing and accessory line. I think it's called…" Ino tapped her chin. "Oh no, I forgot…"

"But then again, you forget about everything else." Sakura yawned as she rubbed her stomach. "Oh boy. I'm hungry." She complained. She then spotted a hot dog stand.

"Ino-"

"You go eat. I'm on a diet." Ino replied as she handed her best friend, and home mate, a couple of dollars. This girl was like a psychic when it came to Sakura.

"Thanks!"

She scurried off and looked like she was resisting the urge to jump the person in front of her while she was waiting on the line. The blonde laughed when she saw the Haruno make choking motions behind the person's back.

Ino grinned and when she made sure she wasn't being watched…

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

…She quickly took out her cell phone and tapped the buttons to a phone number she'll always remember.

"Ne! Shikamaru!"

"What do you want, Ino?" Came the voice on the other line.

"**SASUKE-TEME, GO BUY ME MORE RAMEN **_**NOW**_!" Came from the background.

"Oh yeah, dobe? _Make me_."

"WHY I OUGHT A-"

"Sounds like you have a party going on there." Ino laughed.

"Tch. Yeah." He snorted. "Sasuke _'accidentally' _knocked over Naruto's last ramen."

"Pfft." She let out a stifled giggle. "Any who, we're almost there." 

"Oi. Hyuuga." A voice known as Gaara was heard in the background.

"What, Gaara?"

"I could've _SWORN _I had nine cookies."

"So?" Was all she heard the Hyuuga say after a grunt.

"Now I have eight."

"Count again."

"I know I counted eight, you arrogant bastard."

"What. Did. You. Call. _Me_?" 

Shikamaru sighed. "Jeez…_Chouji_, get a cookie to replace the one you took." He whispered. "Ino, you better get that Haruno girl here _**FAST**_. Before this room will no longer have white walls."

"What do you mean?"

"It will be red."

"You're having renovations or something?"

Shikamaru slapped his forehead at his girlfriend's dumbfounded-ness. "No, you dummy. I mean _BLOOD_."

"_Oooh_-" She gasped when she soon realized what he had meant. "Oh no!"

"Tch."

"But what makes you think Sakura can calm them down?" 

"First of all, you, me, Chouji, and Sakura all went to the same school. I'm pretty sure she's tough enough to stand up to these…People. Oh. And also _HER _arrival is probably the thing causing this commotion in the office."

Ino mumbled a "Because you and her are _such _smartasses." and then she said, "You sure?"

"It's a prediction." She was pretty sure the Nara has shrugged on the other side of the phone and smiled.

"But when you predict, Shika-kun, it usually happens." 

"Exactly."

"So-"

"SASUKE-TEME!"

"Just bring her here- **NARUTO, PUT THAT CHAIR DOWN! **Oh shi-" Shikamaru's voice got cut off after a thud.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The Yamanaka laughed. "Good bye to you, too." She flipped it closed and immediately put it away when she caught site of her best friend with two hot dogs in each hand.

"…Sakura?"

"Mmhm?" She took a bite from the hot dog that lay in her right hand.

"…You're going to eat _TWO_?"

"Mmhm." She had said while chewing. Somehow, Ino got the feeling Sakura was going to arrive at her new job with both hot dogs already being digested in her stomach.

The Yamanaka sighed and laughed as she slapped her forehead and shook her head.

Sakura just grinned.

xXxXxXx

"We're here!" Ino said in triumph as she put her hands on her hips.

"You sure?" Sakura asked as her face scrunched up. It looked _REALLY _big. From standing right in front of it, she counted at _LEAST _forty-five floors. And that was only from being right in front of it. And then there was the buildings connected to the one they were standing in front of and-

She sighed.

She also heard that this company had no woman in it. And that in the first time in history, not counting the founder's wife, a woman, not counting cleaning staff or some chefs, was working in the main department.

"…"

She was making herself nervous-

"_OH_, cheer up, will you?!" Ino said as she nudged her best friend out of her train of thoughts. "You'll do _fiiiine_. Don't worry. I'll check in occasionally to see if you're doing fine or not."

"Wait- You're just going to _LEAVE _me here?" Sakura wailed out as she stepped back. Ino rolled her eyes.

"No, you dope." She grabbed her friend's hand. "We're going in!"

Ino then snickered. "Besides. I want to visit Shika-kun."

"Eh?!"

And Ino realized, just as she predicted, the hot dogs were already in her best friend's stomach.

xXxXxXx

Sakura and Ino walked up to the front desk, earning weird looks from the receptionists.

'_Tch. Part time workers that just want to be near the __**'bosses'**__.' _Ino predicted as she watched the one with a small afro, that was adorned with a child-like bow, glare at her. "Excuse me."

"What do _YOU _want?" She spat back. Ino rolled her eyes. _'Peasants.'_

_THIS _was when Ino got snobby.

"Page Nara Shikamaru that his two guests arrived." Ino said as she flipped her hair.

"What two guests?" The girl shot back as she glanced between the Yamanaka and the Haruno.

"Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, of course."

A wave of murmurs passed throughout the floor. That was why Ino hated the first floor. It was the only floor women worked on.

When the bosses came in, they made sure it was the men's shift. Meaning, for that shift, every woman's job would switch with a man.

They just HAD to come in on the women's shift.

"So _THAT'S _the first girl to ever work on the main floor."

"So lucky. She gets to see the bosses' faces."

"She doesn't look _THAT _pretty…"

"What's the model Yamanaka Ino doing here?!" 

"I bet she's trying to steal the heart of one of the _'bosses'_…"

"Nah. I heard she's going for that Shikamaru guy…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she watched her best friend ignore all the things be flung around. It seemed that the blonde was resisting the urge to scream at them.

"Ino-pig."

"Yeah, forehead-girl?" Ino asked as she pushed the buttons on the elevator.

"Who are the _'bosses'_? Everyone keeps saying _'bosses'_, _'bosses'_! It's making me sick." Sakura grumbled and she stuffed the last piece of the hotdog into her mouth.

"You sure it's that or is it the two hotdogs you just ate?" Ino paused. "Wait. I saw you buy two hotdogs. And I saw you finish two hotdogs. So where did that one come from?"

"I have my ways."

"Some how, Sakura, I don't doubt you. I think you hung out with Chouji, too much."

"You didn't answer my question. What are the _'bosses'_?!"

"The name says it all."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"They're the bosses of this company. Well. It's more of one of them is the boss and the rest act like bosses. Even though they're just models for the company."

"…So why do they act like the bosses?"

"Well, they _ARE _the highest rank models, only the best. But too bad they put their modeling on hold." Ino replied as she smirked. "It's a group of the highest rank in the company usually called the 'bosses'. It's because they're best friend with the actual boss himself. Even my Shika-kun!" She purred as her eyes turned into hearts.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Soooo…Who _IS_ the actual boss?"

"I'll give you a hint. His first name starts with an _'S' _and his last name starts with a _'U'_."

The pink haired newbie's face scrunched up. "Eh?"

"Forget it. You aren't that much into the fashion world, anyway." Ino said as she sighed and waved her hand.

"So how come they're saying we're lucky to see their faces?" Sakura asked as she gave a small burp. She mumbled an _'Excuse me' _before Ino continued,

"Well, in person, anyway."

"What. It's too beautiful to be seen?"

"Probably."

And at that, they both laughed.

xXxXxXx

Shikamaru sighed in relief once she heard the female receptionist grumble through the phone, "Yamanaka Ino and the new girl is here…"

"They're coming up!" The pineapple head announced as she lifted a hand.

"GAH. OH NO!" Naruto soon forgot about his fallen ramen and ran into his office to clean up. He seemed very excited about the new girl.

Chouji ate the remaining chips quickly and threw it into a garbage can. He quickly scooped up the crumbs and, when no one was looking, ate them. He knew anyway that Ino would lecture him about being slob and not professional-like.

"…_Who's_ coming?" Gaara mumbled as he cocked his head. His brother rolled his eyes.

"Gaara, you should really pay attention-" Kankouro immediately shut up when he was replied with a death glare.

"Oi, dobe, calm down." Sasuke sighed as he watched his best friend fluster. For once.

"How can I calm down when _SAKURA-CHAN _is coming!" Naruto exclaimed/asked as he picked up all the paper on the floor. Sasuke sweat dropped at the suffix the blonde used when he didn't even meet the girl yet.

He then stopped what he was doing and put his fist on his hand. "Ah. Shouldn't the bosses wait in the office?"

Neji sighed. Gaara shrugged. Sasuke smirked. "Sure. You can clean this up all by yourselves." He flicked the blonde's forehead. "Thanks for offering."

_Click._

When the door closed, Naruto kicked a trash can over, causing Shikamaru to sigh and shake his head.

"Smart one, idiot."

Sasuke sat in his chair and put his legs on his polished and neat desk.

'_Naruto cleaning. The world has surely come…'_

He sighed and got up, realizing nature was calling.

xXxXxXx

'…_to an end.'_

Sakura thought as she pulled her skirt a bit down to cover her behind.

Ino huffed. "She's taken!" She yelled at all the boys that stared at her best friend.

"Ino, don't lie to them!" Sakura hissed as she shivered when a passing boy gave her a wolf whistle.

"Yeah, but sooner or later, it will be the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see…"

xXxXxXx

"I wonder if that girl will like orange…"

"Naruto."

"I wonder if she likes ramen like I do!"

"…Naruto."

"Maybe we can share the same passion!"

"Naruto!"

"Like miso, chicken, beef-"

"NARUTO?!"

"_AAAAGH. _WHAT?"

"Calm down." The brunette grumbled as he shook his head. He sweat dropped when the blonde glared at him.

"Go back to your office." Naruto spat as he huffed.

"I'll go do that." Neji mumbled as he rubbed his temple. He sighed. "New girl, eh?"

"First time in history." Shino mumbled as he quickly put his bugs away. The new girl sounded interesting and it would be a huge risk to let his bugs out while she was in the area. _VERY _dangerous… You see, he's the guy used to scare fan girls away whenever they raid the company. It happens once in a while.

"Oi. Inuzuka. Put that dog…What was his name. Akamaru?" The Hyuuga paused but continued. "Put him away. Oh, and make sure he doesn't use the bathroom on our carpet again. Remember, you two are only visiting until Hinata returns." 

"Don't worry! Akamaru is-" Kiba asked as he watched his said dog suddenly run in a circle, showing that he was about to use the bathroom. "-potty trained? Oh no you don't!" He quickly picked up the dog and ran to the bathroom. He ran off, screaming, "Damn it, Akamaru! Stop trying to get me fired!"

Shikamaru mumbled a string of curses as he, finally, fixed his tie. "Damn Ino…"

Then again, Ino never asked him to wear his tie. Maybe he did this to impress her-

"Sasuke-teme, you _STILL _owe me another supply of ramen." Naruto grumbled as he wiped his windows. Sasuke, who had nothing better to do than watch in amusement, just leaned on the doorframe and rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"It was only one bowl. Why should I owe you a _SUPPLY_?"

"It was your fault! _YOU_ spilled the ramen!"

"Who is this Sakura girl?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke smirked. It was very easy to get Naruto to forget. But then again, sooner or later, he'll remember.

"Why? The teme's interested in a girl for once?"

"Tch. No." The Uchiha snorted. He was really good at hiding his little red tint.

"You better not be!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow even higher.

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because Sakura-chan is awesome and you don't deserve someone like her!"

"Oh really?" He even had the _'Orly' _face to go with it.

"Yep."

"And why so?"

"Because she's a virgin, she's hot, she's a tomboy, and she's a first timer-" He smacked a hand over his big mouth. "Whoops."

The five bosses were virgins, too, you know. They could lose it any time. But they never did. They all want to lose it with someone special. Which was odd for someone like them. They all want to lose it with someone who's spunky. Who'd give them entertainment in bed. And they especially wanted to lose it with a virgin. Why?

Because it was very hard to find a virgin, these days, in business.

Especially one rumored to be _that_ innocent.

xXxXxXx

"Ah crap! Where'd Ino go?" Sakura grumbled as she scratched the back of her neck. "Great. I lost her on this forty-five-floor building-"

"Forty-six, to be exact."

A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead as she swiftly turned around to the owner of the smug voice. "Yeah, well, _who asked you_?"

"No one, really." Sasuke replied with a shrug.

"Good. So then when no one asks you, you shouldn't answer." Sakura retorted as she crossed her arms and looked him in the eye.

"Oh really?" Sasuke shot back as he raced an amused eyebrow at her. "Who would answer it, then? God?"

"It wasn't even a question!" Sakura shouted as she pointed a finger at him.

"It's rude to point." He placed a pinky in his right ear. "You're loud, too." Sakura gritted her teeth and glared at him, thinking, 'Who the hell is this guy? No, wait. Who the hell does this guy think he is?'

"Rude and loud." He smirked and put a finger on her chin. "And probably stupid, too."

"OH YEAH?!" The girl cracked her fingers and glared at him. "_STUPID_, HUH?"

"Let's see then."

xXxXxXx

"Oh, _for the love of Shika-kun_, where could that girl have gone?" Ino grumbled as she stomped through the halls of offices. "I leave her for one second to use the bathroom and get gussied up for Shika-kun and _POOF_! She disappears like a ninja!" She sighed exasperatedly.

"Ino?"

The said girl spun on her heels to see her big-boned college friend. "Chouji!" He grinned, showing all the crunched up chip crumbs stuck to his teeth. She shrieked. "Kami-sama, Chouji, do you ever brush your teeth?"

Chouji rolled his eyes. "Never can change, can you, Ino?" He shoved a handful of chips into his mouth. "Let's go see Shikamaru."

Totally forgetting about her lose best friend, she skipped towards her love.

"SHIKA-KUN! I'M COMING."

xXxXxXx

"…I hate rooms like these." Gaara grumbled as he crushed the glass once filled with wine in his hands. Neji shook his head. "Naruto told us to stay in here."

"Who cares what the idiot says?" The red head as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. "Freakin'…"

"SHIKA-KUN! I'M COMING."

After hearing the resounding shriek, Neji bit back a laugh when he heard Shikamaru sneeze and then scream,

"OH SHIT, THE DEVIL'S COMING TO GET ME."

"Huh. They're happily in love." Gaara yawned as he referred to Shikamaru and the blonde model. "How long was it again?"

"Since they were in college." Neji pointed his finger at a door near the corner of the room. "I've been wondering for the past few minutes, why was it again Sasuke built that?"

Gaara shrugged.

…And thus began the awkward silence.

xXxXxXx

"SHIKA-KUN! I'M COMING."

"Hell, that woman is so loud." Sasuke winced. "I can't see what Shikamaru sees in her."

"A lot of things, uh…" The pink haired girl knew who he was referring to. She only knew one person who can scream that loud besides her. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she looked at the raven haired man. "You know, I still don't know your name."

"You'll find out sooner or later." Sasuke smirked as they stopped in front of a door. _'Father did say this door would come in handy, one day.'_

xXxXxXx

"Ah. Sasuke's finally here-" Neji stopped talking when he saw the petite pink haired woman behind him. "Who's she?"

"I was going to ask that." Sakura mumbled back as she glared at Neji, who twitched in reaction.

"You sound like a woman being cheated on, Neji." Gaara whispered. Neji glared at him through the corner of his eye. "Are you calling me gay?" "Maybe."

Sakura sweat dropped as she watched their quiet argument slowly turn into a loud one. "Do they always do this?" She asked. He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Yeah. If they didn't, then hell, I'd be one guy with no stress."

"Anyway, let's have a game of strip poker." Sasuke declared as if it was a normal thing. Sakura, though, was more fascinated at the magic trick he had done when he had made the pack of cards seem to come out of nowhere.

"We haven't played that in a long time." Neji yawned as he raised a hand. "You're on." Gaara just shrugged and raised his hand in agreement. "At least he won't be as disturbing as last time. Last time, it was only guys, and hell, it was uncomfortably." Sasuke turned and smirked to look at Sakura.

"Game?"

"This'll be easier then probably beating you in arm wrestling." She retorted as she shoved her sleeve up.

"Oh? So you think you can beat me in arm wrestling?"

"I don't think. I know I can."

"Hn. I'm fully aware _'you don't think'_."

She twitched when she realized he used her own words against him. "Just play the stupid game already!"

xXxXxXx

"Ino."

"Yes, Shika-kun?"

"…Where's Sakura?"

"Oh she's-" Ino stopped and then started screaming. "GAH! I WAS LOOKING FOR HER AND THEN CHOUJI CAME ALONG- Crap, I forgot." She ended with a slap on her forehead. Shikamaru slapped his forehead.

"I'll inform the others."

xXxXxXx

"Fuck. I'm _losing_." Sakura cursed as she wrapped her arms around herself. The only things she had left on were her skirt and her bra.

"No shit." Sasuke stated. He had this shirt off but his tie was still hanging loosely around his neck. He shifted glances between Neji and Gaara.

"Hn." Gaara grunted as he scratched the back of his neck. His belt was off and his shirt was gone with his tie. He had the cross necklace still glinting around his neck, though.

"Sakura, you fail at strip poker." Neji smirked when Sakura shot him a warning glare. He had an unbuttoned shirt on with a tie still neatly in place and his pants were half way unzipped.

"Shut up." She grumbled back. She winced when Sasuke put down a winning hand. "_Damn _it!"

As she was about to take off her skirt, someone knocked on the door, only to see Shikamaru with a shocked look, Ino grinning weirdly, and the rest of the co. trying to stop their bloody noises.

"Uh…It seems like you found the new worker." Shikamaru sighed uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his neck. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow and pointed and the girl who had stopped what she was doing. "This _loser _at strip poker is the new worker?"

"It's rude to point." Sakura grumbled. Sasuke twitched. _'She should make her mind up. Pull it up? Push it down? Make up your mind, woman, or I'll do it for you.' _ He felt a little saddened when she pulled her skirt up.

"You were doing it a few minutes ago." Sasuke muttered and smirked when a vein appeared on her forehead.

"Sakura." Ino said, still grinning.

"Yes, Ino?"

"…Those are the _bosses_."

Sakura's mouth went into an _'o'_. "_Ooooh_. The guys who _'are too pretty' _to show their faces." She forced a grin, still angry at their smug attitudes towards, but nonetheless held out a hand to shake. "Haruno Sakura, new worker." _'They aren't __**that **__hot.' _She was in denial.

"First impressions are everything, Sakura." Neji stated as he picked up her suit jacket. "And you just made a very _good _one."

"_Perverts_." Ino whispered to Shikamaru. "Hate to admit it, but we all are." He muttered.

**Authoress' Note: **_Happy New Year! _Here's a new story to replace The Fashion World! I can already tell you there's a sequel to this. So, yeah. I was typing this at midnight it turned into 2008. I didn't finish it until later in the day. _So here's a preview to the next chapter_!

**JUST TO SET THINGS STRAIGHT SO NO ONE GETS CONFUSED**; the group _'bosses' _consist of Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru. The actual boss I think you can guess. Also, they created shifts on the very first floor. Guys work at night and girls work during the day.

**Chapter Two: Paper Work Is Troublesome**

"**Naruto, pull your pants up and get off of the copying machine, please. You're making Sakura very uncomfortable." -Sasuke**

So. What do you think Naruto did? Review, please.


	2. Troublesome Paperwork

Shut Up And Sleep With Me

****

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Standard Warnings Apply. Reference, please look at Chapter One.

xXxXxXx

"Well, I heard that the work here is so busy, so keep on your toes!" Ino said as she straightened out Sakura's clothes. Sakura looked at her with narrowed eyes. "_Yeeeek_, you sound like my mother." The blonde woman put her hands on her hips. "It's good that I do or else you'd be living on the streets!" Her best friend rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, yeah."

"Hrm. What time is it?" Ino said as she looked around desperately for a wall clock. And to think that a place like this would at _LEAST _have a clock somewhere.

Sakura shrugged once again and then looked out the window. "Mm. I'd say around three." Ino snorted. "What, you're a human clock?" "Nah. There's a clock on Sasuke-san's desk."

…

"AH!! I'm going to be late for the photo shoot!" The model screamed as she ran in circles. She ran over to Shikamaru and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back for Sakura-chan!" "I'm not a baby." The blonde just laughed as she waved to her pouting friend. Sakura saw her best friend's slender back as she ran towards a taxi. The girl then walked over to the vending machine and pushed a button.

She sighed. "…Busy, huh?" She opened her coke can and took a sip before grumbling, "Yeah, right."

Chapter Two:

Paperwork is (Fucking) Troublesome

I hate paperwork.

I wouldn't hate it so much if it was AT LEAST edible.

And if did nothing but give you headaches.

…I don't like eating headaches.

…_Snooooooore_-

****

BONK! 

"Ow! Teme!"

"The day didn't even start yet and you're already tired." Sasuke stated as he slapped Naruto in the back of the head using the papers. He then threw the papers on the floor, and pointed at them, stated, "Now pick that up, peasant." Naruto's jaw dropped on the floor. "You bastard! Who died and made you king of assholes, eh?! I _saw _you throw it on the floor!" "You must have been imagining things." "**_DAMN _YOU**, **TEME**!"

****

BONK! 

Naruto fell to the floor in his own puddle of blood. Next to him laid the object thrown at his head. What was the wonderful and useful item called? A _trashcan_!

"You guys are _so _loud." Sakura hissed as she started to crumple up paper and throw it at Naruto and Sasuke in an immature way. "Why did Ino have to leave me with you idiots? This is so freaking boring!"

"Well, this _'freaking boring job' _is what's keeping food on your table." Sasuke retorted earning a murderous from the pink haired girl. "You're lucky you're my boss." He smirked in reply. _'Very lucky.' _Was all he thought as he put on glasses and read the papers that were just laid on the desk.

Sakura grumbled something along the lines of, _'Naruto's right' _and _'King of Assholes'_. Sasuke looked at the desk across him to see a huge pile of paper. The Uchiha then looked at his servant- he _meant_, best friend, and said,

"Go check what that pile of paper is."

The female worker looked at Sasuke from the floor. _'Scare-dy cat.'_

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He got up and walked over to the pile. "Uhhh." He sent Sasuke a _'help me look' _but…

'Damn it, **STOP PRETENDING TO BE WORKING**!!!'

Sakura sweat dropped as she decided to sit on Sasuke's desk and watch him stare at the paper. Yeah, he was just staring at the flat thing and moving his pen. It only made him look like he was writing. The Haruno shook her head. _'How do they get work done here?'_

Naruto took a ruler from the pile of paper's desk and poked it with it.

"…"

Poke.

"…"

Poke. Poke. _Poke._

"…"

…._POKE. POKE. POKE. POKE._

"…"

****

…JAB. JAB. JAB. JAB.

…Stab.

"OW. WHAT THE FUCK." The pile of paper's seemed to have screamed as it rustled, causing Naruto to jump back and let go of the ruler.

Guess where the ruler landed?

"Ow." Sasuke muttered as he rubbed his bleeding forehead. His glare was directed at Naruto. "Get back to work." "B-" "NOW!"

"…I need to use the bathroom." The blonde said after a long, unsettling silence. He was about to leave the room when a pen was thrown at his head.

"Stop shirking."

Sakura looked to see Gaara twirling another thirty dollar pen at his head. He grunted a, "Hmph." and went back to writing.

"Sakura."

The said girl jumped up. "Ah h-hai."

"Do you go to school?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Well, I skipped a grade, so I already graduated." She laid more papers on Sasuke's desk. "Why do you ask?"

Sasuke shrugged. "No reason, really." He put his lips on his coffee mug but realized something. "Sakura."

"Hai?"

"…Coffee."

A warmth came into her heart when she felt herself roll her eyes. It felt as if he knew these guys forever. She took the still warm coffee mug and grinned. "Yeah, yeah."

When all had heard the door closed, some sighs of relief were released.

The mountain of papers fell to the floor to reveal a rather tired-looking Neji. "…She doesn't remember, huh."

"We were her sempai. I didn't expect her, too." Gaara murmured as the pencil he was writing with broke. Naruto grinned and whispered, "You _sooooo _were."

Sasuke shook his head. "We skipped a grade, too. We were then two grades ahead of her."

Naruto sighed and put his hands behind his neck. "Besides, we went to that prestigious school. They went to the other one." The Uchiha snorted. "Well, if it wasn't for my parents pitying you, you'd be an even bigger imbecile than what you are now."

The blonde grinned and held up his cup of orange juice. "Yup!" … "Wait, **_WHAT_**?!" Neji smirked as he brushed off a piece of paper of his shoulder. "He just insulted you, dumbass." "Oh. Wait, no, that's a bad thing. _DAMN _YOU, TEME!" "Good thing you went to school."

"Ah, here's your coffee." Sakura said as she opened the door with her hand. "Ah…This is hard…" She grumbled as she struggled to hold the cup of coffee, the papers, and open the door at the same time. She shook her head. "Ino's a liar. Not all women are good multitask-ers."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow amusingly at the sight of Sakura struggling. He found it cute. Neji glanced up and looked down, a red tinge on his cheeks. Gaara continued to stare. But, unlike them, Naruto managed to ask, "Need help?" Sakura's face scrunched up. "No, I can do it myself."

"Eeh…Eh…A-aah…." The Uchiha watched as Sakura shakily made her way towards him. The rest in the room put a hand over their nose at the sounds she was making from struggling. She finally completed her _'life-long' _(as in five minute) goal. Put the coffee on Sasuke's desk! _YES_!

"Ha! I _got _it!"

But as she set it down, some managed to spill on her, causing her to flinch. "Ah! Hot, hot, hot, hot…_Oooh_…" She hissed as she shook her hand.

Sasuke chuckled, earning a look from Sakura.

"Clumsy, aren't you?" She turned bright red at the true statement. The Haruno turned even redder when he took her hand and held it up to his mouth. "Well, can't waste coffee, can't I?"

…

….

…..

'HE'S LICKING MY HAND!' Sakura screamed in her mind as she gave a slight tug but he refused to give. His smirk grew wider when he took a longer link, causing a gap. He then pulled her down so that she was leaning on the desk but over the coffee. He buried his face in her neck. 

"Mmm…"

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, I wanted some!" Naruto teased as he put his hands on his hips. Neji rolled his eyes. "You hate coffee. But, seriously, Sasuke, you should've shared some with us." Gaara murmured a, "Hn. Yeah."

Sasuke shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, you can't get up now unless you want to continue giving me a view of the upper area of your body." Sakura gasped and pulled back, making sure her arms were over her chest. "Gah! Hentai! My bosses are hentai!"

She stormed out of the private room causing Naruto to sigh.

"Damn it, stop making her think we're perverts!"

"Only if you stop damning me."

xXxXxXx

"Nice weather today, huh."

"Yeah."

"Weather channel guy said it'd be sun showering today. Did you know they say witches get married when it's sunny but still raining?"

(Somewhere, Ami sneezes. "Okay, who the hell is talking about me and messing up my make up?! Today's the most important day of your life!" Ami's best friend put a hand on her shoulder. "But you're not marrying Sasuke-kun." Ami slumped and sighed. "I know.")

(In the other room, Sasuke sneezed. "…This is the FIFTH time I've sneezed over the paperwork! I keep fucking smudging my handwriting!"

"Yeah."

"…You're not listening, are you?"

"Yeah."

A vein appeared on Sakura's (not) wide forehead.

Why did Ino date this guy if Ino talks more than herself? Oh yeah. That's what made them such a good couple.

"…Ino's boobs are huge."

"Yeah."

Sakura stifled a laugh with Naruto who happened to barge into the one-sided conversation.

…

….

…..

"Did you just say something that involves my girlfriend's chest?!"

Naruto whistled and shook his head. "Nope. You must be hearing things." Shikamaru grumbled under his breath, causing Sakura to giggle. The blonde then remembered what he had to say to the pink haired girl.

"Ah! Sorry, Sakura-chan, for the bosses being perverts." He took a seat next to her and grinned. "This is the first time they have taken a liking to a girl." Both of Sakura's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really?" The blonde nodded. "Yeah, of course! They have _NEVER _shown interest in a girl before! I mean, seriously. Some of our models thought they were gay 'cept for me and Shikamaru." "Shikamaru and I." Sakura corrected. "_Aaaah_, whatever."

"They didn't think I was gay since I dated Ino." Shikamaru stated as he filed the papers in alphabetical order. The pink haired secretary looked at Naruto. "Well? What about you?" The blonde pointed at himself. "Me? Well, uh, I date a few girls here and there." The blonde said with a cheeky grin. Shikamaru snorted. "Yeah, but he still didn't get his first kiss."

…Cuckoo. Cuckoo.

"WHAT?!" Sakura grabbed the blonde's shoulders. "YOU FLIPPIN' SERIOUS?!"

Naruto twiddled his fingers. "But I want it to be special."

He fell to the floor with a thud.

"EH?! That's SO WEIRD coming from a guy!" Sakura said as she pointed at him in shock. Shikamaru slammed the shiny pen on the desk, a vein appearing on his cheek. "Damn it, you guys, I need to get this paper work down! And Sakura, you shouldn't be talking. You didn't get your first kiss either." Sakura's mouth went into an 'o' while Naruto made a victory sign.. "Then we'll help you." Naruto's face scrunched up. "We are?" The pink haired girl glared at him. "Yes. We are." "We are?" "Yeah. We are." "We a-" "Ask one more time and I'll make sure you will _NOT _have children _AT ALL_."

Shikamaru scoffed when Naruto immediately shut his mouth. "She totally wears the pants here." The blonde nodded stiffly while Sakura grinned. "Good."

"Oi. Sasuke needs this copied." Sakura looked up to see Neji hit Naruto with the papers needed to be copied. The blonde gaped. "So why can't the bloody bastard do it himself?" Neji shrugged. "Don't know. As long as it doesn't have to do with me, it's okay." The Uzumaki grumbled a string of curses as he got up and put the papers in the copier.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she continued to watch Shikamaru shake his hand. He cursed, "Stupid ass writer's cramp."

Ding.

Pink eyebrows went into a _'v'_. _'What was that dinging noise? Sounded like someone was having an idea-' _"HOLY SHIT!" Sakura squealed as she quickly ran behind a startled Shikamaru.

There was Naruto, in all his glory, sitting on the copy machine…

…With his pants around his ankles.

"GAH! NARUTO! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed as she pointed at the crazy boss who stuck his tongue out. "I'm having fun-" "_FUN_?! That is **_NOT _**fun! That's _DISTURBING_! **DISTURBING**!" Sakura hissed as she shivered.

Naruto pouted. "No, it's not! You should do it, too!" Sakura inched away further, looking at him as if he had two heads and a monkey tail. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" The blonde grumbled as Sakura continued to inch away until she felt something behind her. And it wasn't the stiff wall.

"Naruto, pull your pants up and get off of the copying machine, please. You're making Sakura very uncomfortable."

The pink haired worker looked up to see her savior; night in shining armor; master (even though it was in the opinion of the men). His name? Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh?! Sa-Sasuke-san?'

He looked down and bent over until his eyes were close to his. She felt his rough hands on either side of her head, preventing her from avoiding eye contact.

"Pull your pants up _NOW_, you idiot, while she's not looking." He commanded. Sakura heard some grumbling noises, a thud, and then the sound of a zipper going up. But all she saw was two deep pools of onyx.

'Well, he could've just put his hand over my eyes.' Sakura thought inwardly as her eye twitched and a blush began spreading over her cheeks. _'This is too embarrassing.'_

"Done yet?" She managed to stutter out as Sasuke continued to stare at her intently. "And, Sasuke-san, this position is getting very uncomfortable."

"Eh? I've been done like a few minutes ago!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms, and not very happy that his fun was ruined by his boss.

A vein popped on the only female's forehead.

"Eh?!!!"

Pop. Pop. _Pop. **Pop.**_

"Sasuke-san----"

"----YOU **BASTARD**!"

She screeched as she started to struggle by thrashing her legs and arms.

"You better let go of me if you know what's good for you!"

Sakura felt Sasuke grab her wrists and then gulped.

"I know what's good for me. You." He concluded as he kissed her forehead. He then let go of her wrists, slowly making her slump to the floor.

Shikamaru shook his head as he watched the whistling, and quite happy, Sasuke walk back into the Bosses' Room. The lazy boy looked at Naruto, pointing at his girlfriend's friend and ordering, "Catch her soul, _QUICK_!"

The blonde sweat dropped as he saw the soul coming out of her mouth.

"Cool! Just like in the anime!"

xXxXxXx

"Yes! Done!" Sakura said as she stretched. Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, well, you'll see us tomorrow." The pink haired girl's nose twitched. "You didn't have to burst my bubble." She grumbled as she slumped while stepping into the elevator.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I just hope she doesn't come here early."

xXxXxXx

"Sakura! I didn't get to see you last night!" Ino complained as she threw her arms up. "You baka! Falling asleep before me like that!"

Sakura sweat dropped as she continued to munch on her toast. Look! No hands! "Noph mrph ferlt!" She said through the toast. Translated to, "Not my fault!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sooo your fault. Anyway, I have another fashion shoot today, too, but earlier. So I can't bring you there. Do you know your way there?" She already knew the answer, though.

"Of course. Memorized every single landmark and map."

xXxXxXx

"I guess I came pretty early." Sakura muttered to herself as she checked her watch. She then heard the 'Ding' signaling that she had reached her destination. She stepped through the doors to catch a wobbly Neji walking towards her.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san-"

"'ello, Sakura-_chaaaaaan_." He purred as he circled his arms around her shoulders. Her eyes widened.

"Uh….huh?" She gulped as she tried to removed the arms encircled around her. But, too bad for her, the grip was just a bit stronger than her. "Are you **_DRUNK _**or something?!"

xXxXxXx

To Be Continued in Chapter 3…

Authoress' Note: Whoo! Happy late V-Day! I was originally going to update ON Valentine's Day but I was too busy. ****

Preview Quote to the Next Chapter!

"ACK! SASUKE-TEME! LOOK! NEJI'S FACE IS LIKE…ATTACHED TO SAKURA'S CHEST OR SOMETHING." -Naruto 

Oh, and just in case you were wondering, here's what is on each floor.

First Floor- Main Desk, Entrance Morning Shift- Female Workers; Night Shift- Male Workers****

Females who are NOT granted permission by one of the Bosses is not permitted to pass this point.

Second Floor- Waiting Rooms, Soundproof Conference Rooms

Third Floor- Audition Rooms, Interview Rooms

Fourth Floor- Cafeteria, Café, Resturant, Bar, etc.

Fifth to Sixth Floor- Mini Mall

Seventh Floor- Private Resting Room (Food, etc)

Eighth to Twentieth Floors- Photo Shoots (Where Photo shoots are held)

Twentieth Floor- Clothing and Co.

Twenty-first floor- Where they make up fashion designs.

Twenty-Second Floor- Model Practice

Twenty-Third Floor to Thirtieth Floor- Halls (Which can be reserved for important after-parties)

Thirty First Floor- Private Resting Room for Models

Thirty Second Floor- Indoor Garden/Japanese-like Shrine.

Thirty Third Floor- Main Meeting Room

Thirty Fourth Floor- Fitness Gym

Thirty Fifth to Thirty Ninth- Model Dorms

Fortieth to Forty-Fourth Floor- Offices

Forty-Fifth Floor- Private Floor; Bosses' Room; Private Offices 

Forty-sixth Floor- Private Rooms for Bosses

Roof with Glass Overhead- Private Indoor, In-ground Pool 

This too _FOREVER _to think of.

Anyway, review or be raped.

…

Kidding.


	3. Neji's Coffee

**Shut Up And Sleep With Me**

_**Standard Long Excuse-d Disclaimer Applies.**_

_**Like…Yeah, I own Naruto AND I'm a multimillionaire. (In my dreams)**_

_**Oh. I don't own any of the shops, either. (referring to D&G)**_

**Standard Warnings Apply. Reference, please look at Chapter One.**

**Authoress' Note:**Just to be sure you understand:

**Neji, Sasuke, Gaara (for now) and Naruto's Assistant: **Sakura

**Shikamaru's Assistant: **Chouji

**Gaara's Assistant**: Kankurou (Doesn't come until later)

More will be revealed when more characters are revealed. I began to think it'll be Sakura centric but it focuses and ends with SasuSaku. So don't worry.

Anything that is **IN PARENTHESIS** is _**NOT **_AN **AUTHOR'S NOTE**.

xXxXxXx

"Hyuuga-san, you do realize where your face is, right?" Sakura hissed as she tried to push Neji off her. But, every time she did, he'd just come right back. "Oh my _GOD_, get **OFF**-"

_If you were me then you'd be _

_screaming someone shoot me_

_As I fail miserably_

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want-_

Sakura managed to pull her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. 

"What is it, Ino?" Sakura said as she tried to push the man off again by prying his fingers. But they remained glued to her back (the hardest place to reach with him on her). "Ah! Get off!"

"_I was just asking how was your first day-"_

"You asked that this morning and- _AH_! **NEJI**! GET _**OFF**_-" An attempt to push him off.

_"Oo my, what are you guys doing there? Something naughty?"_

"You dirty minded pig! When I get home, I'm going to- NEJI! **STOP**!" _Another _attempt at pushing. 

"_Man, I guess Hyuuga-san is not the type to do what he's told."_

"Ino-pig, this is not the-" Vein _**pop**_ on a quite large forehead.

"_But, that explains a lot considering all the complaining I hear Shika-kun do…"_

"Sasuke-san! Help me!" Desperate _sob_.

"_What?! The Uchiha's there?! Oh, I wonder what he's thinking…"_ _Lipstick covered lips in the shape of an 'o'._

"…" _Raises _a black eyebrow.

"May kami-sama _damn_ you, Sasuke-san, but please stop _staring _and **HELP**!" Delicate, skinny, pale arms flail.

"_Oh, he's probably thinking that the scene's kinky right now-" She gave a witch-like snicker._

"What are _YOU _looking at, Uchiha?! _**HUH**_?!" Yeah, that's Neji. He was carrying a suspicious look.

"…" Eye twitch.

"STOP _'JUST-STANDING-THERE-LIKE-AN-IDIOT' _and **HELP ME**." Screech and a shake of a fist.

"_Or maybe he wants to be in Neji's place-" Another witch-like snicker._

"That-" A sign of hope! The start of a sentence!

"_Yes_, Sasuke-san?…" Hint of hopefulness.

"…" A (not so famous) Hyuuga glare.

"_The mighty ice cube has spoken! Oh, well, is about to, anyway…" Sigh. "Man, no one's paying attention to me. I'll just be the 'narrator' of all this." A scary "Ohohohohoho!" laugh._

"That's **unfair**." An Uchiha glared- _No_, it's a _frown_. Is it _both_? Hrn.

"**Eh**?!" A delicate pink eyebrow goes up.

"What jyoo talking 'bout, _fool_?" _Scoff_. Neji said that.

"_WHAT'S UNFAIR?!" A renewed curiosity and a gasp._

"Why does he get to have his face in your chest?" Accusing, pale pointer finger that belongs to an Uchiha. One of the many things he owns. As Naruto would say; Like _your __**MOM**_-

"Pardon my Japanese, Sasuke-san, but WHAT THE _**FUCK**_?!" _Gape_. Wide emerald eyes.

"Wait, hold it, hold it, _hold it_. Didn't you just say that in _English_?" Dude. Is the Hyuuga high or something? " 'Cause, if that was, like, _English_, then me no comprehendo" Yeah. Probably.

"Shut up, Neji-san." Un-ladylike snarl from a lady.

"_Seriously_, though! I thought you just said that in _**English**_!"

"It was _**French**_, retard." Sarcastic Sasuke remark.

"Really?" Disbelief.

"No…?" A pink eyebrow goes up again.

"_Uchiha's pro'ally upset 'cause he didn't get any boobies…" A blonde snickering._

"…" All grew silent.

"Ino?" Sakura breaks it. 

"_Yes, my lovely Sakura?" A smile on the other line._

"You're on speaker." A girl trying to hide her phone from a famous Uchiha death glare.

"_Oh…UH, MY SHOOT IS STARTING! GEE-TWO-GEE!" A chat speaker about to be assaulted by a literate._

"Oh, I'm going to **shoot **you, alright-" Angry _hiss_.

"Sasuke-san, please refrain yourself from beating up my-" _Crack_. "…Chocolate…" _Sob_. _**Sob**_.

"I'll buy you a new one." He shrugs indifferently. She frowns. Oh yeah. He can _'buy everything and anythingin the world'_.

**The **_**WONDERFUL**_** CHAPTER THREE!**

**Neji **(Seriously) _**Needs **_**His Coffee**

Sasuke held the broken Chocolate in his hand as Sakura faked a sob. He, yes, Sasuke, remembered something was leeched onto Sakura's chest.

"You little fucker-" The Uchiha hissed with a scary smile on his face, trying to tug the brunette off the girl.

A door opened.

"Wow, you guys are so hyper in the morning." Naruto yawned with his childish sleeping cap still on his head. "So much n-" He choked on his words when he saw what was happening.

"ACK! SASUKE-TEME! LOOK! NEJI'S FACE IS LIKE…_ATTACHED _TO SAKURA-CHAN'S _CHEST _OR SOMETHING." Naruto yelled before a girlish scream came out of his mouth. Sasuke looked at his friend before growling, "Tch. No _shit_, Sherlock."

He flailed his arms. "We gotta do something! We gotta-"

_Bonk._

_Thud._

Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his knuckles.

"Take a chill pill first." He sighed and shook his hand as he hissed afterwards, "_Man_, your head is really hard. What the hell's in there? _Rocks _or something?" He then muttered something along the lines of, "Troublesome roommate" and some other incoherent curses.

"What the hell's going on?" Gaara said as he walked in, properly dressed with a cup of coffee in his hand. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Did you sleep?" The red haired man glanced at her through the corner of his eye and thought silent.

"Sleep is for the weak." Came his simple reply as he force-fed Neji his coffee.

After a few gulps, the Hyuuga closed his eyes and reopened them again.

"…Hm?" He looked around to see everyone staring at him, especially Sakura. "What? Did I do something?" The confused man ran a hand through his slightly messy hair.

Naruto just grinned and shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Just go get ready for work." Neji said nothing in reply and shrugged before returning to his room.

Sakura put a hand on her finally freed chest and sighed. "God, what was that about?"

Sasuke snorted. "You didn't know? Neji needs his coffee." He forgot to say _'always'_.

"…So, Shika, average number of cups of coffee he drinks?" She asked, eyes filled with curiosity, as she crossed her arms. Her face was mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Six."

"Wow, you're all unhealthy." The Haruno snorted, her amused face suddenly turning into an annoyed one.

"Especially dobe over here. He eats ramen _everyday_." It was Sasuke's turn to snort as he pointed to the said blonde, who jolted up.

"Do _not_!" Naruto retorted, with plenty of defensiveness, as he slammed his fist on the table.

Sakura frowned in distaste. "Veggies for you from now on." Naruto's jaw dropped as far as it could go, and if it wasn't for the floor, it would've probably made it to the second, if not, the first. His blue eyes turned to glare at his best friend.

"You dirty bastard."

Sasuke just smirked and shrugged. "I know."

xXxXxXx

"I. AM. _**BEOWULF**_!"

Shikamaru and Chouji snickered as they watched Naruto hold up a pen with a coat tied around his neck.

_Shove._

_Thud._

"**OW**! Teme! Come on! Stop ruining my fun!" Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. The tightness around his neck being tugged off roughly.

"Fun? Acting like an idiot is fun?" Sasuke snorted as he threw the coat to somewhere on the other side of the room.

"I'm not acting like an idiot! How else am I supposed to relieve my boredom? Play solitaire?" Naruto retorted as he raised an eyebrow, balancing a pen on top of his upper lip.

"That's what you normally do, but I'm guessing you got fed up with never being able to finish it." Of course, the Uchiha always sees the blonde sitting at his desk, his eyes inhumanly close to the screen, and after a few minutes, he'd slam his fist on the table and scream, "May God unleash his **WRATH **upon thee, stupid piece of metal!"

"WHAT!? THAT'S A _**LIE**_." He gulped. He was caught blue- Wait, was it _red_?…I _think _it's blue. _**Blue **_handed!

Ah…Stupid Naruto. (Someone shakes their head)

"Besides, you aren't acting like an idiot." _Smirk_. "You _are _one."

"…Oh yeah?" Naruto gulped, having no other insult to resort to but "Well, YOUR _FACE_." He tried to emphasize his point by pointing a finger at him. No pun intended.

"Is quite _beautiful_, actually." Ooh. That was a good counterattack, no?

"…" The blonde knew that, too, and crossed his arms in defeat.

"Sasuke-san pretty much owns at comebacks, huh?" Sakura asked as she took a bite of her marsh mellow square. Seeing the blonde not reply but turn his head away huffily, it's what you'd assume. Naruto sucks at insults.

Sasuke pretended he didn't hear anything as he began flipping through a notebook. He sighed. "We need to get ready for the Summer Fashion Show."

Naruto gasped as he covered his whiskered cheeks with his hands and said, "Oh yeah. What are we going to call it? Summer _Breeze_?"

Shikamaru grunted and took a sip of his hot coffee. "_**Lame**_." Naruto spun his head around and glared, his mouth an animated upside down _'v'_. The brunette boy just ignored the blonde and continued drinking his coffee.

"Summer? It's winter, though." Sakura said as her eyebrows scrunched together. She huffed when Sasuke snorted.

"The estimate of how long it takes to plan such a thing is…" Shikamaru sighed and held up a finger. "…one month, at least." Gaara and Neji nodded in agreement.

"It's not something you can plan a week or two before." Gaara stated as he picked up his cookie and dipped it in his hot chocolate. "_Besides_, it almost the end of winter already."

"Don't get us wrong. We can even plan less than a week before." Neji, which sounded a lot like to Sakura, bragged causing the rest to nod in agreement. Sakura snorted inwardly.

'_So full of themselves…' _She couldn't help but think when they smirked towards each other. She wanted to see what they would say if she said-

"So, why don't you?"

_Oops_. Did that slip from _her _mouth? She immediately placed a hand over her mouth when Sasuke sent what almost looked like a glare to her.

"Just to be safe." He stated monotonously as he whipped out his PDA and probably put in plans. Her emerald green eyes rolled. _'Chyeah right.'_

"Are you _glaring _at me?"

The Uchiha looked up from his PDA and smiled a smile that was one hundred percent…

Sarcastic.

"Of _course _not."

A vein popped onto Sakura's forehead as she trembled in her seat.

'_Think happy thoughts, Sakura. __Count to ten__.' _She sighed and bit her lip as she held it in. Naruto inched slightly away from her as he noted not to piss her off.

'_Man, I bet if I was in Sasuke's place, she wouldn't think __**TWICE **__about hitting me!' _The blonde sobbed quietly as he saw the girl desperately restrain herself from hitting her boss. Sasuke smirked, knowing very well what she was going through.

And for some reason, he _liked _it.

And Naruto, being caught in the confusion, did something he was probably going to regret.

"You dropped my cookie."

Sakura tried not to laugh at how serious Gaara's face was when he had said that. It seems she's totally calm now. Naruto gulped and shook his head. "No, _no_, that was a figment of your imagination-"

"I **do not **have an imagination, Uzumaki, now on your knees and pick it up with your tongue."

The blonde gave him a weird look and jokingly inched away from him a few inches. "Weird…"

_Snap._

"My hands are twitching." Gaara hissed as his fingers wiggled and made choking motions toward Naruto. In response, the blonde got up and began to walk backwards, while trying to use his hands as a _'defense'_.

"**Stop **it." Sasuke growled warningly as his concentration began to waver slightly. The red haired boy grumbled some incoherent words and then pulled his hands back to his lap. Yet, his glare never left Naruto.

Naruto gulped and walked slowly back towards his seat. He knew, one mistake (whatever and however it may be), and then Gaara would jump him. Gaara was the type to attack even if there were witnesses everywhere.

A tingle went down his spine.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she watched Naruto pull the chair back and take his place in it. He kept his face away from Gaara, who continued to glare at him.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked as she pushed the plate, indicating she was done. Sasuke grunted and muttered a, "Hold on…" In the background, Naruto cried, "Why do you keep _staring _at _**me**_?!"

"We're going to find models." The Uchiha stated out of nowhere as he frowned and suddenly stopped mashing buttons on the PDA. He huffed and shoved the PDA towards her. "This is actually your job." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You notice this now?"

In the background, Shikamaru sighed and stated, "I think it's called _glaring_." Naruto replied while flailing his arms, "I don't **care**! Make him **stop**!" He held up a tray to shield himself from Gaara's warning gaze, or glare to be more exact.

"Quiet. Behave." Sasuke whispered harshly with the grinning girl who was mashing buttons in his place. "So are we going by bus or train?" She asked, not bothering to see the weird looks they all sent her.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief. "Thank kami-sama he isn't staring at me anymore." He jokingly brushed sweat from his brow.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What? What did I do?" She looked left and right. Sasuke wanted to say her confusion was cute. But, he's the _almighty_ Uchiha. Like the _almighty _Bruce.

He couldn't say that. He's almighty, remember? Of course, you did. He only _'said' _it a few second ago. So, the emotion on his face remained impassive.

(Cough. Sasuke rants a lot.) (Sasuke glares at the person.)

The idiot of the group let out a hearty laugh. "Sakura-chan, we take the limo!" Sasuke glared at him, making the blonde add quickly, "Owned by Sasuke-teme, of course."

The said girl's eyebrows shot up. "Eh? Limo?" She gulped. "With all that _attention_?" Naruto grinned and waved his hand. "People don't pay much attention to limos nowadays, anyway." Sakura growled and pointed a finger. "But it has the Uchiha crest on it, right? It's _bound _to attract attention!"

After a moment of silence, Sasuke sighed and nodded. "She's right." He had to agree. He was famous, after all. Naruto pouted. "I like the attention." Emerald eyes rolled. Men and their inflated egos.

Sakura grinned, holding up a_ 'v' _for victory with her fingers.

"So? Bus or train?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn. This was amusing.

xXxXxXx

"Good job, today, Ino. That's a wrap." Asuma said with a grin, a lit cigarette poking out of his mouth. Kurenai, the one who picks out the clothes for the shoot, frowned and took it from his mouth. She dropped it on the floor and grounded it with her heel.

"Smoking isn't _sexy_." She stated as she whispered to Ino, "My gosh, he smells like cigarettes." The photographer just rolled his eyes and grinned.

"But with me, Kurenai, it _counts _as sexy." Ino laughed when she saw Kurenai's face turn slightly red.

The brunette with red streaks in her hair turned her head away haughtily. "Whatever. Just put the equipment away." Asuma chuckled and nodded as he slowly began to put his camera away.

"Yamanaka."

"Ye-" Ino turned around, her smile suddenly draining from her face at a quick rate. Two seconds. No new record. "Oh. It's you." The other model laughed sourly.

"Don't need to sound like we're enemies." 

The blonde snorted inwardly as she began to change into her regular clothes. "Make this quick, Karin, I have another shoot in ten."

The cherry haired girl laughed, almost cackled. "Really? So do I." Ino tossed the girl a glare but quickly relaxed and made a professional smile. "Well, good luck with yours."

She put her shoulder bag on and was about to walk out only to be stopped by a sentence.

"I heard your friend was working at _ANBU corp_." Ino knew the girl's mouth was curling up into a snobbish smile. "Is it true?"

The blonde turned around and forced a grin. "Of course not." Even as the great liar she was, Karin pursued her lips together, still not buying it. She pushed her glasses up, something she did a lot.

"Whatev." She waved her hand and spun on her heel, leaving Ino to release her held breath.

'_She still doesn't buy it, eh…' _Ino thought as she whipped out her cell and began to call a certain someone. _'I got to make a plan to keep Sakura safe.' _She snorted. _'Knowing Karin's jealousy issues.'_

"Yeah, Shika-kun? I think someone's trying to get in the way of _'TEH ULTIMATE SASU-SAKU PLAN'_!" She whispered harshly into the cell. "Wha? You'll think of something? Good. I knew you would. Well, see you later."

She closed her cell phone and smiled. "I guess Sakura got them out of their limo."

xXxXxXx

Naruto plastered his forehead against the window and grinned at his reflection. "Trains aren't _so _bad." Neji frowned at disgust as he inched away from the blonde.

"_Ew_. You don't know _how _many people have touched that window." Neji grumbled turned to see a Sakura staring weirdly at him. "What? I'm hygienic." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Neji-san."

The Uzumaki scoffed and whispered to Sakura, "He's _always _like that. Always gotta wipe everything before touching it."

Sasuke sighed. "Stop fooling around and behave like professionals." The blonde and pink haired people stuck their tongues out at him, causing his annoyance meter to rise. "Have you _noticed _we're being stared at by the whole train?"

Gaara grunted while Shikamaru gave a sigh and muttered, "Mind your business, people." 

Sakura placed her hands on her lap while Naruto settled back into his seat and stared bored-ly at the floor. They both sighed and grumbled at the same time, "Bo-oring."

Sakura glanced up to see some girls giving Sasuke some looks. She nudged him. "Those girls seem to think you're eye candy." He snorted before frowning in distaste. "So does the rest of the woman population. Besides, I already have someone in mind."

It seems he said that purposely loud, for the girls gave a sad sigh and went back to talking about daily things. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that someone?" She asked in curiosity. She seemed to forget; curiosity killed the cat.

Sasuke looked at her in silence before smirking. "You know her."

…

….

Cuckoo, Cuckoo-

"Ino?!" She gasped as her mouth went wide open. Sasuke scowled. "Where the hell did you get that idea?" Sakura's mouth went into a small, thin line. "That's the only girl I know, unless you're gay."

Shikamaru snickered. "Sakura's not good at making friends with girls, especially when she was in high school." His snicker turned into a chuckle. "Her bad language (influence by big sister Tayuya) got her into a lot of cat fights. To add more into it? She's kind of dense."

"Who's dense?" Sakura asked, snapping out of her revere and stopping her train of thought.

First Train Car: Who does Sasuke like?

Second: Is it a boy or a girl?

Third: …EW. DIRTY THOUGHTS.

Sasuke could've sworn he saw Sakura's soul ready to come out of her mouth as she wobbled side to side. "Ew…"

His ears twitched.

"What are you thinking?" His murderous glare directed towards her. The pink haired girl gulped and shook her head vigorously. "Nothing, sir, nothing at all." His frown suddenly turned into a smile.

An evil one.

"Really?" He cackled in a low tone, low enough for only her to hear. "Well, I can think of many ways to get you to confess." Sweat went down her neck as she inched a little bit away from him.

Naruto began to fake-sob. "They're still staring at us weirdly."

Neji, who was reading a newspaper, whispered harshly, "Ignore it."

The blonde pouted and gave a shrug. He avoided meeting any eyes until he heard an old man say to his grandchild, "Konohamaru, stop staring."

xXxXxXx

Karin threw her cigarette out the window before shutting it. She scowled and hissed, "I gotta get enough out of Yamanaka some how."

"Why don't you target her boyfriend or something."

"Shut it, Suigetsu, I'm trying to think here."

"Think? Ha!" Suigetsu snickered as he took a bite of his take out hamburger. "That sounds like news to me." The girl turned to glare at him as she took her heel off and aimed it towards his head. He moved his head to dodge. "Thank god, that wasn't the heel."

"Suigetsu, this isn't the time for your bee-ess." She hissed. He winced and could've sworn her face was morphing into medusa or something. He sipped some coke through the bendy straw. "Well, it ain't bull shit, Karin, it's a suggestion."

"Oh. What'd you say?"

The 'boyfriend' rolled his eyes. "Target her boyfriend?" He stated once more. She sighed. "Nah. I'm not a slut." She laughed.

Suigetsu choked on his hamburger at this.

"Why aren't you laughing?" She frowned as she crossed her arms. He looked away. "I heard that joke before."

xXxXxXx

"Why are you we here again?" Sakura said as she stared at the rather large and modern looking building. "What building is this? Who owns it? Who makes these clothes?"

"Four questions." Gaara yawned with a bored look on his face. Sasuke sighed and gave in a large gulp of breath before replying swiftly,

"To pick out clothes for the fashion show. This building is called _A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I. Inc_. My brother. Many popular people."

Naruto rolled his eyes and mocked his sixth grade teachers. "Uchiha Sasuke, did you forget to restate the question? By your age, you should know to restate!" Sasuke glared warningly at him, causing the mouth to snap shut.

"I see." She caught everything in…At least, they thought so for a second. "Wait, who owns it?" Onyx eyes rolled. "My brother."

"I see."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You have a brother?"

The Uchiha sighed and grumbled, "Quit wasting time so we can go inside." He grabbed her head and lead her in roughly. "Stay close." He commanded. That was the last thing she heard before entering the company.

What made it slightly weird was there was a lot more girls than boys.

"Ignore them." Neji whispered as a tip. "They're all older than us, so of course, we're not interested." Sakura turned to look at him, knowing Sasuke was guiding her.

"Are you people loli-cons or something?" Neji smirked. "Nah. But, we do like someone." Sakura frowned. "Who?"

"Ah! Sasuke! Pleased to see you here, yeah?"

Sakura ran into Sasuke's back at the sudden stop. She peeked beside him to see a blonde haired man who's hair was tied into a high ponytail. Of course, she didn't think he was a man at first.

'_Who's the beautiful foreign lady?'_

Shikamaru coughed, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

The _'foreign lady' _immediately spotted her and pulled her from behind the Uchiha. "Oooh! Who's this girl? She your wifey, yeah?" The blonde _'lady' _held up a pinky.

Sakura pushed the pause button.

'_HOLD IT. Deep voice?' _Her twitched as she felt being glomped. _'A flat…chest?'_

The blonde, she realized, man went down on one knee and kissed her hand.

"The name's Deidara. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance…" He looked up, motioning her to say her name. "Uh- Anou-" She began to say but was cut off when Deidara was suddenly pulled away. _'Sasuke?'_

"Her name's Sakura." Naruto said with a weird grin as he squeezed the blonde man's hand awfully tight. Sasuke sighed. _'That's my job.'_ He thought inwardly but shrugged it off. Once again, his face remained more impassive and he was showing less jealousy than he was feeling.

'_Deidara, hm? A Japanese name…' _She thought as she watched Deidara pull his hand away and shaking the pain off while Naruto began to laugh.

"Stop fooling around."

"Sasori no danna" Deidara turned around, only to be smacked in the face.

"Get back to work." The red haired boy, who was only up to Deidara's chin, ordered as the blonde faked a sob.

_Gimme gimme more-_

_Gimme more- Gimme gimme mo-_

"Oops. That's mine." Deidara said as he stuck his hand in his coat. "God damn these pocket of wonders- Aha! I found it!"

Sasuke frowned in disgust as Naruto laughed with tears ready to come out of his eyes. "What kind of ring tone is that?!" He bit his lip to suppress the laughter, but it failed as he began to laugh loudly once more. Sakura nudged him.

"Stop laughing. They're staring at us again."

Naruto stopped and looked around to see the fashion designers whispering to each other but the models laughing and waving to them.

"Okay, guys, nice meeting you Sakura, but I gotta run." Deidara gave a sigh. "Apparently, someone _'accidentally' _put the designs in the shredder. Thank god I have extra copies." He gave one more sigh before bidding goodbye.

After a moment of silence, Sasori muttered, "The idiot left you with me." He turned to them. "I guess I'll lead you to your brother." Gaara and Shika answered when no one did,

"Please do so."

xXxXxXx

"SO _THEN_, there was this _**HUGE **_FIGHT! And they were all like; TUMBLE, TUMBLE, TUMBLE, _PUNCH_, JAB, **MORE **TUMBLING, SLAP, and then OH NO YOU _DIDN'T _and then KICK, **SMACK**-" Naruto rambled on about his made up story as he posed. Sakura laughed and nodded. Shikamaru sighed and nodded, too. Yes, you guessed right.

She wasn't really listening.

"Get me a cup of coffee." Neji ordered when he caught sight of a worker. The boy flinched and nearly dropped the papers in his hand. He gulped and muttered, "O-okay, sir-"

Neji sighed and picked up a magazine on the table. "Are they done arguing yet?" Sakura looked up. "Nope."

"Wake me up when they stop." Shikamaru grumbled as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He drifted off into his daily nap.

"For the LAST _TIME_, _**FINE**_, WE will MODEL, but those clothes are too-" Sasuke slammed his hands on the desk but was cut off by his older brother.

"Awesome?" Itachi finished with a smirk as he twirled a pen in his finger. The pink haired girl sweat dropped animatedly as she slumped. 'I can see the resemblance.'

"Actually, there are a few things that you may need female partners-" The older Uchiha stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the Haruno. "Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"It's good to see you again." Itachi said as he put on a more casual than professional smile as he stood up, walked over to her, and kissed her hand.

"Again?" 

The Uchiha looked up at her, his eyes narrowing. "My apologies. I'm Uchiha Itachi." His questioning glance sent to his younger brother went unnoticed by the girl.

"Nice to meet you?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"This girl fill in all your female partner positions." Itachi said as he had pulled the girl up so that her back faced him. His grip on her shoulders was not too hard, but not gentle enough to let her get of his grip.

"That _many _costume changes?"

Sakura sighed. Gosh, changing outfits was fun but when you had to be quick about it? Sucked major ass.

"Naruto." Sasuke said out of nowhere as he snapped his fingers.

"Huh?"

"Get me _skittles_."

"What?"

"Did I **stutter**?"

"No, but that doesn't have anything to do wi-"

"Get me skittles. _Now_." 

"Isn't that _Sakura's_ job?"

"_Who _did I ask?" 

"Uh…Me."

"Then that is the person who will get me _skittles_."

"Fine, _fine_. God." Naruto kicked the trash can on the way out and grumbled to himself, "What the hell crawled up his ass and _**died**_?"

"Did I _**hear **_something, Uzumaki?"

"Nothing! _Nothing _at all, Mr. Uchiha."

"I _thought _so."

"Can someone just get the damn _skittles_?" Shikamaru grumbled in his sleep, only to be ignored.

"…"

"Tch. That dobe's dead from the neck up."

"What did you say, teme?!"

"Oh, what the hell, just go get his _skittles _**already**!" An aggravated Sakura screamed as she grabbed Naruto by the collar and jabbed a threatening finger in his face. "_GO_! What the hell are you waiting for?!" She pointed the door and gave a powerful shove.

"Hai! R-right away, s-sir- I mean, ma'am!" He saluted and shot out the door, fearing for his life. Shikamaru pressed a button on his watch and raised an eyebrow. "New record. Seven seconds _exactly_."

Sakura crossed her arms and gave a victorious huff. Itachi chuckled, quite amused at the girl. After he was finished, he ran a hand through his hair and mumbled,

"Now, _what _were we talking about again?"

All except for the two Uchiha brothers in the room gave an exasperated groan and slumped even more from their position.

"Ah, yes, yes…" He muttered to himself as he took a pen from the cup on his desk and began tapping the paper with it. "So, you are the models and Sakura, here, will be your partners." He nodded approvingly before giving the paper to Sasuke. "Now, we must go choose the outfits." The man stood up and motioned them towards the door. "Come, now. This is more fun than you think."

Sakura quickly changed her tired face when she knew Itachi was referring to her. She painted a professional smile on her portrait face and laughed nervously while scratching her scalp.

xXxXxXx

"Woow…" Sakura cooed with eyes twinkling in amazement. She looked side to side, apparently not sure where to look first. "This is Ino's heaven…" She paused and muttered to herself, "The only thing missing is Ino." The girl almost sighed in relief. Almost.

Shikamaru snorted when he heard the comment on his girlfriend. He took a seat on a chair and began to watch. But that didn't last to long as he drifted into sleep again.

"So what's the theme of this fashion show?"

"Summer clothes. Maybe punk." Naruto suggested while Sasuke gave a shrug. Sakura frowned. "Wait, so are you saying you _don't _know?"

Naruto shook his head furiously. "We know, we know." Sakura pursued her lips. "You don't sound so convincing…" She muttered to herself.

"Well, first of all, I have the perfect thing for Sasuke and Sakura." Itachi said as he shoved them into the dressing room. Suddenly, the curtains began shifting. Shikamaru began shifting, too, into a more comfortable position.

"Sasuke-san! Put me _down_!"

_Slam._

"Tch. He said to…"

"But-"

"Do what I say."

"Come _out_, already!" Naruto whined, feeling his anxiety rise.

And out stepped Sasuke with Sakura hauled over his shoulder.

He wore an unbuttoned white shirt and black shorts. Around his neck was a loose tie and a silver cross on a chain. Around his wrist was a code bar bracelet.

Sakura wore something simple, too. She wore a _D&G _chiffon floral print dress. It was at least three thousand dollars; probably the most expensive thing she had ever worn. She gulped, careful not to ruin the clothes in any way.

Itachi smirked and clapped, almost amusingly. "Good. _Exactly _as I envisioned."

"Who's your master?" Sasuke whispered as they walked back to the dressing room, his back and her face facing the group.

"I dunno- _Eep_!" She turned red when she felt a hand swat her bottom.

"Who's your master?" His pale lips curled up into a smirk.

"Y-you are?"

Another swat caused her to squeal and turn even more red. She elbowed his shoulder, causing him to her another swat.

"Who's your master?"

"You are."

He smirked and nuzzled her side, causing her to begin kicking and thrashing.

"Good girl."

Sakura didn't know how red her face was, but hell, it felt like it was burning really badly. 

xXxXxXx

**Authoress' Note: **Fifteen pages on ten font. Wow. Well, here you are. I gave you some relief since the last cliffhanger just seemed a bit too much.

**Preview Quote:**

"**Shikamaru, you know something we don't. This is picture of Sakura in first year high school. That was after we all separated. Why is she in the hospital?" -Sasuke**

The next chapter will be on Sakura's past and will be full of Sasusaku.


	4. Window Promise

**Shut Up And Sleep With Me**

_**Standard Long Excuse-d Disclaimer Applies.**_

_**Like…Yeah, I own Naruto AND I'm a multimillionaire. (In my dreams)**_

_**Oh. I don't own any of the shops, either. (referring to D&G)**_

**Standard Warnings Apply. Reference, please look at Chapter One.**

**A L note: **As you've noticed, I changed my name because I'm co-oping with a friend o' mine. Sorry for the long wait. I had finals and my iron was low. Meaning, I became a little lazy…and dumb.

**A Blue note: **You should've seen how she acted. Man, I couldn't even believe she was a writer. Guess stupid people don't have enough iron. I don't know. Well, I hope you can accept me. Call me Aoi. Or Blue.

**Another L note: **He's too polite.

**Another Blue note: **You must be a good writer, L, if everyone liked that "Who's your master" quote…You know, that typo you made during this story? What was it? For Uchiha? Yeah. She put it as Uchian.

**ANOTHER L note: **It sounds cool. Like a language or something. Harunian. Uzumakian. Hyuugian. Narain. Yamanakian. Akimichian. Lawl. OH. **THIS CHAPTER STARTS OUT IN A **_**NEW DAY**_**.**

**Damn, we were too late…Merry two hours after Christmas.**

xXxXxXx

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

IT'S BRIGHT AND SHINING DAY IN-

_Slam._

"Mm…Hmm…" Sakura snuggled against her pil-

Wait. _What?_

"Why does it feel so…fleshy-"

…_Squeeze._

_Squeeze._

_Squeeze._

Her eyes widened, "_EH_?!"

"I didn't know you like touching my chest so much, Sakura-chan." Sasuke purred as he captured her-

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

_BEEP._

IT'S A BRIGHT AND SHINING DAY IN-

_Slam._

Sakura shot up and immediately looked to the side of her bed. When she saw no raven haired man lying next to her, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god, it was just a dream…"

_I just can't refuse it-_

_Like the way you do this-_

_Keep on rocking to it-_

_Please don't stop the-_

_**Beep.**_

"Moshi, moshi, this is Haruno Sakura."

"_Sakura! Hey, wha-iz-uhp, my friend?"_

"…Ino, don't try speaking ghetto."

Yawn.

"_I duh-no, I was just testing it out you know-" Shrug._

"Just don't say anything."

_"Okay, okay, chill. So what, do you have a day off or something today?"_

"No. I haven't even had this job for a couple of days, yet. Why?"

"_Well, you know…You're kind of late."_

…What was she late for?

…Oh yeah, the thing with Sasuke and…stuff.

Sakura immediately whipped her head around to look at the clock.

Oh, kind of late?

She was an _HOUR _and a _HALF _late. **LATE**.

"Aw, fudge cakes."

She shot up and ran towards the bathroom.

On the floor was her fallen cell, still on. A sigh was heard and Ino's last comment:

"_Ah, I knew she'd do that. Let's see if it's a new record this time!"_

"I'm so LATE!" Sakura yelled as she charged through the crowd. She looked quite odd, being in her work clothes but running in sneakers.

She burst through the doors, passing all the female workers. Some were nice, actually.

"Gambatte, Sakura-sama!"

"Y-you can do it, Sakura-sama!"

"RUN LIKE THE _WIND_!"

And others? Not so nice.

"Ugh, she's so freakin' sloppy."

"Tch. I wonder why the bosses even hired her."

"Maybe she was on a clown ad!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she rushed into the elevator. Thank god, no one was there. Anxiously, she stared at the numbers blink one by one. She glanced side to side before…

Humming to the elevator music.

**Chapter Four **(_Right? We're at Four, Right?_)

**I'll Be Waiting By The Window**

xXxXxXx

"Where the hell is Sakura?!" Sasuke hissed frustratingly as he slammed his fists on the desk.

Chouji stuffed some chips into his mouth, saying, "Is Sasuke on his period again?" Shikamaru hissed at him and put a finger over his mouth. "Shhh! Do you know what he'll do if he hears you?!"

"How's your coffee, Neji." Gaara asked as he typed on his laptop. Neji looked up from his papers and smiled. "What coffee?"

…

Gaara sighed. "Ah, damn."

"Hey, Shika, can I borrow some money?" Naruto asked with a grin as he held his hand out.

Shikamaru stared at him incredulously. "What happened to the money I gave you last week?" The blonde snorted.

"Well, your girlfriend ain't cheap, you know." He broke back into a grin. "HA! Just kidding!"

Chouji rolled his eyes. "Don't kid around with stuff like that. You know how much Shikamaru likes to torture Ino's ex-boyfriends or any other guy who refers to her as _'their' _girlfriend."

"Anyway, I like watching Sasuke freak out." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "It's like those once in a lifetime things. Like…Oh yeah! Something you have to see before you die!"

"Chouji, did you replace the cookies Naruto took?" Shikamaru asked as his fingers tapped the keyboard. The said man gulped down his chips and shook his head. Sweat began to poor down his face rather noticeably.

"…Where's my cookies?"

No one dared (Sasuke and Neji weren't paying attention) to look at the demonic aura coming from Gaara's direction. Shikamaru sighed and pointed at the blonde.

"He did it."

"N_OOO_! Shikamaru, you traitor!"

Suddenly, someone ran into the room, stopping the red haired boy from unleashing fury onto the blonde cookie thief.

"Am I late?" Sakura said, desperately trying to catch her breath. She smacked her own forehead. "Oh wait, that's a stupid question to ask. Of course I am." She laughed nervously.

Another demonic aura seemed to arise in the room, adding more pressure in the room. It cause Shikamaru and Chouji to practically sink down to the floor with Naruto.

"You're past late." Sasuke hissed. He looked like he came from an anime; smoke coming out of his mouth, his whole face a dark silhouette, his right eye was mischievous sparkle. "Time for your punishment."

Chaos grew for some reason.

The door slammed where Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into; Gaara was choking Naruto; Shikamaru was trying to force-drink Neji coffee; Where's Chouji?

Can you find Chouji?

I spy with my little eye something-

Sticking out from underneath a desk.

I know! I know! It's _CHOUJI_.

"Man, I hate my job."

_Munch, Munch._

xXxXxXx

"Hey, hey- What are you doing? Stop that!" Sakura gulped when she felt a hand reach up her skirt. Sasuke snorted. "It's punishment."

This made her furious. "So you do this to any worker who's late?!" 

The Uchiha nearly choked. "Of course not." He stated as he moved forward and cornered her until she fell onto the desk. "I only do this to a special person." Her cute lips turned upside down.

"And who is that?"

"You. Now open mouth, insert foot. Unless you wanna-"

"Ew! No!" She burst out laughing when she felt butterfly kisses from her shoulder to her neck to her cheek. "S-stop!"

"Ticklish? What. I'm just kissing you."

"Hee- Stop- Stop- GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF-" She immediately shut up when he had captured the zipper of her coat between his teeth.

xXxXxXx

Back to the less chaotic office, I'll fill you in on the scenery;

Naruto is on the floor with (_Ew, groooooooss_!) a river of saliva coming from his mouth.

Shikamaru is playing solitaire and overlapping Naruto's top score (_Top score_?).

Neji's up to his third cup of coffee.

Gaara's munching on newly acquired cookies.

Chouji's back at his desk…getting chips onto his paperwork.

"Stop! Ah- _AH_! Hey! No fair!"

The blonde, who had just woken up, grinned cheekily and leaned on his hand. Obviously, he was still on the floor. "That sounds kinky." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and took off his glasses.

"Naruto, I just beat your high score by 23,467 points. Yay me." Shikamaru said with less enthusiasm than he had in his movements. "Whoo. That's the 3rd in two days." Chouji said before shoving more chips into his mouth, but then added, "Can you even get that high of a score?" Naruto glared at them.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

Neji snorted and said before sipping his coffee, "Of course not." He couldn't tell if there was sarcasm in that or not.

A moment of silence.

…Guess who decided to break it?

Naruto!

"…So what do you think they're doing in there?"

Gaara threw the empty box of cookies at him. "Out of 100,000 sperm, you were the fastest?"

_SLAM._

The door slammed open to reveal and sloppy looking Sakura and quite satisfied Sasuke.

"So, what were you guys doing? Arm wrestling?" The Uzumaki asked as he shot up from the floor. Sakura only glared at him as she fixed herself up. The blonde looked then at Sasuke, who was only fixing his tie.

"Yeah, dobe. We were playing arm wrestling. And I won." 

"Oh! Oh! Can I play next?" 

"Ugh…That idiot's dumbfounded-ness just made him seem gay." Shikamaru whispered to the Akimichi, who nodded in agreement. Sasuke looked at him. Knowing that his best friend was stupid enough not to know what they were doing, he smirked and stated,

"No. Besides, you can't even beat me in thumb wrestling."

"YOU DAMN _BASTARD_."

"Arm wrestling my ass." Sakura muttered sarcastically under her breath. When she turned around, she saw the Uchiha walk past her and whisper,

"I'll arm wrestle your ass any day."

In the background of Sasuke and Sakura arguing.

"You are such a pervert! You are _NOTHING _like what I see on TV!"

"Don't believe what you see on TV."

"Well, I don't know, I just suspected you to be one of those _As-Seen-On-TV _celebs."

"What? I'm not something you can order. But, since you're eighteen an older, you can call to order me anytime, pinky."

"Did you just…Call me PINKY?! And what kind of cliché thing was _THAT_? And why would I call you?! _UGH_!" Sakura flustered as her face turned a deep red. She wouldn't mind that offer, though…

"Why is Sasuke so pervy OOC today?" Neji asked as he put on his own glasses and sat down. Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't know. Something about no tomatoes."

All but the couple stopped.

"NO! Back off, Sasuke-san, I will throw this…uh…coffee mug at you!" She said as she grabbed the empty coffee mug off the Hyuuga's desk. The unsuspecting Hyuuga tried to reach back for his mug, but alas, it was already thrown at the Uchiha's head.

"Chouji! Run and get tomato onigiri!" Naruto yelled as if his life depended on it.

"I'm serious, Sasuke-san, if you don't back off, I'll, uh…Uh…AACK. STAY AWAY."

It probably did.

xXxXxXx

"We brought over more clothes from yesterday." Neji stated as he dropped the box onto the desk and opened. "I guess we're going to have to practice a bit more later." Sasuke grunted (_his trademark smirk on his face, though_) and Sakura growled warningly.

"Oi, Uchiha, Naruto's pretending to be Irish." Gaara called out from the other side of the room.

"Well, I can guess why, since he's blonde. But, tan…?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's wearing a kilt, too!" Chouji added as he inched away from the Uzumaki by maneuvering his wheeled chair away with his feet.

"I'm going to lift it!"

Sakura muttered, "Eww…" She looked away and used a hand to cover the side of her face that was in Naruto's direction. Sasuke chuckled and threw some papers into (_an actually very far_) trash can. "Don't worry. He's got nothing down there anyway."

"Oooh. Burn." Neji couldn't help but whisper, yet his fingers still focused on work. Gaara resisted the urge to chuckle. The blonde attempted to throw something at the Uchiha, but sadly, it missed.

"Shut it, teme! I ain't a girl!"

"Really? Maybe you had a sex change. What would your name be- No, let me rephrase that." Sasuke smirked and put his feet on the table, his fingers twirling a pen. "What WAS your girl name? Naruko? Narumi? NaruTA?" Naruto hissed, "YOU-"

"Okay, break it up." Shikamaru sighed as he pushed Naruto and (for some reason) Chouji towards a different room. He glared at anyone who might get the wrong idea before disappearing.

After a moment of silence, Sakura released a held sigh.

"Whoo. I'm finally finished organizing everything." She wiped some sweat off her brow, quite satisfied. Sasuke glanced at her.

"Oi, Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-san?"

"Stop it with the _-san_." Neji said…Ordered?

"Is that a command or a request, sir?" Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow. There was no joke in it, not like the things Naruto pulls once in a while. Sasuke threw his pen to hit a picture of his brother on a wall. The pink haired girl noted some dents around it.

"It's…a command." Sasuke decided as he took another cheap pen from the _"I H8 LIFE" _cup on his desk and aimed for the picture. She sighed. "Oh-kay, Sasuke…kun?…Neji…kun?" She said reluctantly.

Inwardly, she had a sudden feeling of déjà vu. Why did it seem so familiar?

"I, or we, have a question." The Uchiha began as he threw the pen, hitting the side of the picture. He gritted his teeth a little, but regained his composure. Sakura watched, slightly amused. "Go on."

"What school did you go to for elementary?"

She tilted her head. "A weird question, but…I went to Konohana Academy…" She stopped and muttered low, but still loud enough for Sasuke (_And only Sasuke_) to hear. "…At least that's what they tell me."

"SAKURA-CHAN, CHOUJI'S STUCK IN THE TRASH CAN 'CAUSE HE'S-"

"Don't say it, Naruto!" Shikamaru's voice yelled in panic.

"CAUSE UH…YOU KNOW. CAN YOU HELP OUT?!"

Sakura sighed and got up. "Anything else you need to know?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Ok then. I'll be back once I…you know." The pink haired girl laughed nervously and bowed before running towards the commotion.

When she disappeared from their view, the first one to talk was Neji.

"What do you think she meant by "at least that's what they tell me"?" He asked as he glanced at the Uchiha, the one who usually has the answers. But this time, he didn't have any.

"I don't know." He glanced at the scene; Sakura pull Chouji with her (super) strength as Naruto held the trash can. But his focus wasn't on anyone but a certain man with a high IQ.

"Shikamaru." He called out. The said man looked at his boss, and his tired look changed into a serious one. Sasuke saw him saw and point to the door. Neji and Sasuke nodded. Both got up in unison and headed towards the door.

Naruto was the first to take notice. "Hey, where you going?"

All three stopped. It was Shikamaru to answer.

"To the Thirty Second floor."

xXxXxXx

Sasuke whipped out a cig and put it into his mouth. He tossed one to Shikamaru. In unison, they lit it with their lighters. The Uchiha glanced at Neji. "Smoke?"

The Hyuuga shook his head. "Had one earlier. Coffee and smoke? Equals huge migraine." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "For some reason, my head's starting to hurt already."

Sasuke just shrugged and flipped his lighter closed. He shoved his pack of cigarettes into his pocket and used his 'peace' fingers to remove the one from his mouth.

"Phoooo." He sighed out some smoke before glancing at Shikamaru. "Back to business…"

Shikamaru gave smoke circle before answering, "What do you wanna know?"

Neji held up a picture. "Remember? This was all of us before we graduated to high school."

It was true.

There was all of them, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Chouji and…

Sakura.

"We ignored it at first…" He continued as he handed the picture to Shikamaru. "But, it seems she really doesn't remember us."

Sasuke held up another picture. "Shikamaru, you know something we don't." The corner of his mouth twitched down, something in his mind cracked. "This is a picture of Sakura in first year high school. That was after we all separated. Why is she in the hospital?"

Shikamaru sighed. "How do you know this is first year high school?" Neji pointed to the uniform Ino was wearing and the one laid out on the chair next to Sakura.

"This was taken a year after we separated. I know for sure that Ino and Sakura had gone to the same high school. We also researched this is the uniform for first years in that very high school."

The Nara remained calm. "You're good at researching."

"Now, answer Shikamaru," Sasuke was losing his cool. "why was Sakura in the hospital?"

_  
Tick._

_Tock._

_  
Tick._

_  
Tock._

It was so quiet, all you can hear was the stream and the wristwatches ticking.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

The pressured man, but remaining calm, sighed more smoke.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Hey."

Both Uchiha and Neji flinched with anticipation. They couldn't help but think something similar, but not the same. Both thoughts involved inflicting physical pain onto the perpetrator that did this to her.

"You got to promise me you won't want to kill the guy."

Sasuke bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from saying, "No." Instead, he calmly asked, "What guy?"

Shikamaru sighed some more smoke. "I'm going to say a few words. You try to figure out what the story is. You're smart, right?" Neji crossed his arms.

"This is no time for games, Nara."

The said man shrugged. "I'm just saying so I don't have to explain the whole damn story." He looked at the other two men, who _'shut up and behaved'_ as they should to listen to the words he was going to say. Shikamaru rubbed his neck and held up a hand.

"Five words."

"Drunk."

"Driver."

"Sakura."

"Crash."

"Amnesia."

Shikamaru rubbed his neck and stretched, adding, "Of course, she also suffered from other things, but I think 'amnesia' is the main thing with you guys."

Sasuke slid down on the floor and massaged his forehead. "So, you're saying that the reason why she doesn't remember us is…" He looked up to the Nara, who nodded in reply.

A few moments of silence gave the two other men to think.

"Why can't we kill this guy?" Neji asked as he crossed his arms, his forehead creased, thinking. The Nara stayed silent and gave a puff.

"Because he's already dead."

xXxXxXx

"NARUTO NO BAKA, STOP PHOTOCOPYING YOUR BUTT!" Sakura screeched as she was still trying to get the trash can off of Chouji's bottom, using all her super strength. She was no longer embarrassed to see the blonde photocopying his face and now, his ass. In a matter of minutes, she realized he did this often and was now very used to it.

Most people who said this Naruto, or spoke to any of the bosses in that way, would immediately get fired with the bosses sticking their tongue out at the poor guy behind his back. But, all Naruto did was grin and give a thumbs up, causing her to smack her own forehead in exasperation.

"UGH! Naruto, you IDIOT!"

Gaara watched the scene amusingly behind his desk, distracted from the work. He flinched when he heard the pinkette scream,

"I give up!"

This caused the whole office to freeze.

Naruto gulped and grabbed her waist from the floor, whining and stopping her from walking any further.

"Naruto, let go of me!" 

"Don't quit!" The blonde whined. He truly didn't want her to quit. Besides, if she did, who knows what Sasuke was going to do with him. But, then again, he doesn't know what Sakura would do to him if he didn't let go.

xXxXxXx

"He's dead?" Neji muttered, his mood growing by the second. Sasuke played with his lighter. Now, what was he going to take out his anger on? Shikamaru nodded.

"Apparently, he died in the crash."

Sasuke stopped and shoved the lighter back in his pocket. "Is there a chance she'll ever remember us?" This made Shikamaru's face sadden much more.

"Ino's face was so heartbroken." _I don't ever want to see that again_, Shikamaru added quietly but continued, "Even after all these years, she still doesn't remember us. To her, right now, we're just friends since high school." He looked at Sasuke in the eye. "I don't know if she'll remember any of you guys."

Neji sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Maybe something will trigger her to remember." He turned to look at the Uchiha, who also gave a sigh. "I know. But, what?" Shikamaru shrugged and threw his cigarette on the floor, stomping on it.

"Whatever it is, we'll figure out, no matter what. Let's just head back."

xXxXxXx

…

"What?"

The minute the elevator doors had opened, Naruto jumped in, yelling and screaming stuff along the lines of "HELP" and "SAKURA!" Shikamaru sighed and scratched his neck.

"What? You want us to save you from Sakura's wrath?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously, "No, no, I mean, Sakura's _QUITTING_."

…

….

…..

"That's it, dobe. You're _DEAD_."

"Well, at least now we know we can't trust to leave Sakura alone with Naruto, no matter what the situation ends up being."

xXxXxXx

"_**Announcement! This is Uchiha Sasuke speaking! There is an emergency in the building."**_

"Mmm…The sandwiches are so good."

"_**We have a missing staff member-"**_

_Bzzt._

_**"Oi, Sasuke, I checked the cameras and it shows that she hasn't left the building-"**_

_**"-That is still in the building.."**_

"_**If you find her first, you get a big race, dattebayo!"**_

"It's raise, not race."  


"_**Shut it, Hyuuga!"**_

_Bzzt._

Everyone in the cafeteria got up from their seats and shot out the doors, some with foods still in their mouths, others just leaving their plates behind. One person remained, though, still eating her sandwich.

"Hm. I wonder what the commotion is about. Didn't quite catch that announcement." She said as she shoved the last piece into her mouth before getting up and throwing out her garbage. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to check out that mini mall…What floor was that again?" She tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"I love breaks." 

xXxXxXx

"I don't know how it happened! We were just trying to pull Chouji out of the trash can and suddenly, she screamed out, _'I QUIT!' _and went to the elevator!" Naruto said as they ran down the large hall. Shikamaru cursed under his breath,

"Tch. Now we have to search forty six floors?! Are you kidding me?!"

Gaara muttered as he ran, not breaking a sweat, "That sounds like fun…"

"Urusai. We'll start from the bottom towards our way up." Sasuke ordered. He felt a headache come on and he sighed in exasperation, "How stupid can this get?" He turned the blonde. "How stupid can YOU get?"

"I don't know! It's not my fault! Like I said, she just said she had enough and stormed out! I swear, I tried to stop her, but-" Naruto's voice faded away as his expression became more dazed. Neji sighed and knew that if they didn't find the pink haired girl soon, they'll really loose the boy to stupidity.

"I don't care. The quicker we find her, the quicker things get back to normal." The Uchiha growled in annoyance as they ran through each room, seeing for a little glimpse of pink in the mostly-male establishment.

The red haired man raised an invisible eyebrow as he watched everyone's backs. He had never seen so much commotion in the company.

xXxXxXx 

"They have everything here!" Sakura gasped in wonderment as she looked around at the stores. It truly was like a mini mall! What else do they have here? "Whoa! They have _FANCEH _here, too?!" The sight of the _FANCEH _shop that contained the most wanted items on women's/teen magazines. Not one aristocrat, celebrity, superstar, ANY kind of entertainment royalty (_probably even REAL royalty_) had a closet without at least one _FANCEH _accessory.

"OH MY GOD, a fStore!" She felt like Ino at the Fashion Galleria, an event held once every five years containing only the top clothing and shoes straight off the runway, hosted by many brands and famous shops. The fStore contains only the best fTech. Why the letter _'f'_? Because famous internet blogger, _Deer Prince_, who is also the head and creator of the fCorps, had two famous sayings. The one he used publicly was "F that!", taking the meaning from insulting to complimenting. Say it to any teen these days, and they'll take it as a compliment rather than an insult. Just don't say it to any tough looking guys…

Sakura ran up to window, and yes, there was the new product of fCorps: the fMUS1K.

It can:

a) hold up to five thousands songs and three thousand videos

b) surf the internet without having to load a single page

c) play DS games and have Wi-Fi Connection

d) call and text

e) bake cookies and serve pie

f) all of the above

…Duh? All of the above…Except for _'e'_. They're working on that.

"Wooow. This should cost at least two thousand dollars…" She whispered to herself, feeling her eyes widen with each second. She couldn't believe it. She was seeing the fMUS1K, and it wasn't even in stores yet. Is this how models go things ahead of everyone? Did everyone corporation have something like this?

Then again, these were the Uchihas we're talking about…Though they are rarely spoken of nowadays and they're status of being dead or alive is quite a mystery, but the mother of the Uchiha brothers (_Mario Bros_.?) was well known for being over the top. Being that she was always surrounded by males most of her life, and that she always wanted to have some sort of female accompaniment, she did many things to satisfy herself. For example, she would dress up her sons like girls (_sometimes, male models just for her amusement_). Surprisingly, being the man he was, Fugaku always tried to please his wife and complied to any changes she wanted wherever…

…She'd ask Sasuke about it later.

"Oh wow…Even an international bakery…" She said as she stared through the window, watching the people make their confectionary sweets from different countries. Crepes, cupcakes, truffles, etc. They looked so happy, too. "How cool…It's called _'The Different Bakery'_, huh…Maybe Ino's heard of it."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The said girl flinched, irked that her little _'break' _was disturbed. Slowly and angrily, she turned around, ready to reply through gritted teeth but was interrupted by a sudden, bone-crushing hug.

"OHMY_GOD_, DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?! SERIOUSLY, I HAD TO FACE THE FACT THAT YOU MIGHT NOT _NEVER _COMEBACK, AND ALSO THAT SASUKE MIGHT _SKIN ME AND USE ME AS A RUG_ IN HIS _PROBABLY FANCY _LIVING ROOM. WHY DID YOU LEAVE LIKE TH_AAAA_T?!" Naruto cried out loudly, hugging her waist and shaking her roughly. She looked around, surprised to see that none of the shop workers even bothered to come outside and see what was going on. She guess they were used to it, too.

"Hey, uh, Naruto, can you stop-" Sakura was sure if he didn't, he might break both of her legs. "Stop, I'm serious- It's starting to hurt- NARUTO!"

"Are you an idiot, dobe?! Let go of her!"

The Haruno spun her head around, quite shocked to see the usually calm men sweating and gasping for breath. She kind of felt good that she was able to cause them, the almighty bosses of _**ANBU**_, to have beads of sweat on their godlike bodies…UGH. DIRTY PICTURE- OMG. GET IT OUT. She put a hand over her nose to stop any blood.

Naruto had pouted and held on stubbornly. Sasuke rolled his eyes, too tired to even bother. He just ran through four floors- DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG THOSE FLOORS ARE?! God…Stupid parents and the architect.

"Where the hell were you?" The raven haired man asked sternly as he crossed his arms and carried a scowl on his face. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, both from attempting to push down another dirty picture to the back of her head and the frustration of a break.

"I wanted to have a break." She inhaled her breath and bowed professionally, continuing, "I apologize, and even though I had just started this job, Mr. Uzumaki was giving me a headache. It was to the point I thought that my head might've exploded." The said blonde let out a sob, which had earned a pat on the head from the pink haired girl. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair, "I can understand that."

Neji looked up and saw the sign of _'The Different Café'_, "Were you planning to eat?" Sakura shook her head, "No, no, I just ate. Just looking around." The Uchiha noted her lingering gaze at the fMUS1K. He glanced at the laziest of the bosses, who tried to look somewhere else.

Naruto grabbed hold of her arm, dragging her off to some direction that he didn't even know, "Come on, Sakura-chan! Let's go explore the mini mall!" Gaara snarled as he began to express that he was fed up with this running around, "We just found her, and now you're going to take her to who-knows-where? I do NOT trust you going alone, especially with your attention span of a tree." Shikamaru shook his head and whispered, "I think a nut has more of an attention span than he does."

"I HEARD THAT, YOU BASTARD." 

Sasuke and Neji exchanged looks before smirking and following the rest of the group.

xXxXxXx

"_Ne, ne, no matter where you are, I'll always wait for you to come by! I'll even wait by the window, so I'll be the first one to greet you!"_

"Sakura."

The tired girl had not, and could not, refuse the invite to his private room on his incredibly comfy couch and away from the noise for at least a little bit. Though, she kind of missed the noise, even if it was just for a little bit. She turned around slightly to look at the caller.

"Yes, Sasuke-san, I mean, Sasuke." She said, instantly correcting herself. He did not like how she sounded so force.

"Can you do a favor for me?" He asked, not caring if it sounded random. He could see through the corner of his eyes that she was staring, her eyes emerald and unscratched. "It's not an order." He added.

"Okay." Sakura nodded, her pink hair shifting slightly.

"Everyday…Can you wait for me for the window?"

She blinked.

…

…

…

"Okay." Her reply was simple, and yet it was full with such promise that brought nostalgia into his brain. He smiled, but turned around quick enough to hide it. The Haruno gasped and grabbed his arm, forgetting her place, "Did you just smile?" He grunted, "Of course not. Just a figment of your imagination." She pouted and huffed, "Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun."

_Pause._

"What…did you just say?" 

He asked, his eyes widening. Suddenly, she gasped, a different sound from before.

"Sakura?…Hey…Sakura." Sasuke whipped around when she didn't reply, and saw her kneeled on the floor, eyes wide, face pale, and beads of cold sweat going down her face.

"Sakura?" 

"Sasuke…kun?"

_Thud._

"Sakura…SAKURA." 

xXxXxXx

"_Ambulance! Call the ambulance!"_

"_I think she recovered a memory!"_

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, if you can't here us, we're sorry that we can't be in the ambulance with you, but we'll follow you all the way there!"

"Quick, call Ino!"

"I think she recovered a memory…"

"Crap…Sakura…"

Sakura woke up in the most uncomfortable state she was ever in. Something was in her nose, she felt so many tubes attached to her arms, her bed was a little uncomfy- What the? What was she wearing…Kind of cold-

Oh god, it's a _hospital gown_.

"I feel naked…" She said, which surprisingly (_to her_) was hoarse. Her eyes were half open, but she could see the figures around her.

"Sakura! Oh my god, you're alright…" It was Ino, who was sobbing holding Sakura's hand tight. Sakura could feel her hand getting damp. "I told you, it was nothing bad. She just…" Shikamaru was smart, for he whispered the last part, too low for the Haruno to hear. She opened her eyes a little wider, just in time to see Sasuke sigh in relief and walk away. She found herself asking as she watched the bosses leave one by one,

"Where you going?"

Naruto grinned an assuring grin and patted her hand as if it was made of delicate china, "Don't worry. We're just going to talk to the doctor. We're not going anywhere."

And soon enough, it was only her and Ino.

It was the blonde to break the silence, which wasn't at all surprising.

"God, you scared me…"

"You know I didn't mean to." Sakura said as she sighed, causing her best friend to giggle weakly.

"Yeah, I know." 

…

Ino coughed,

"So, are you going to tell them?"

"About what?"

"About tomorrow. You know, that thing with Ami-"

"Oh, of course not."

"…Are you going to work, though?"

"Of course! I need to do something, anyway."

Ino tilted her head to the side. "Huh? What do you need to do?" Sakura laughed and winked, replying,

"I gotta wait by the window."

"What? For what?" Ino asked, completely confused now. She shook her head and brushed the subject aside. Sakura, too, as she changed the subject,

"Now, you have to promise me that you won't tell them about Ami." The Yamanaka rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Her fingers were crossed.

But the unbeknownst Sakura believed her best friend and let her mind wander to something else.

_I'll be waiting by the window._

BZZT. BZZT.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ne, ne, Sake-chan?" Sakura said as she whispered to her dark haired friend as they played dress up._

"_Hai, Sakura?"_

"When I grow up, I want to get married to the head of some sort of company! A famous one! Who looks like a model!"

Sake tilted her head to the side, looking up at her friend who brushed her short hair. "Really?"

"How about you, Sake-chan?"

Sake just shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't care as long as I can still play with Sakura."

Sakura giggled as she hugged her best friend. Though she may be indifferent and quite emotionless at times, Sakura knew Sake cared for her so much. Truthfully, she cared for Sake as much as she did Ino.

"_Hey, Sakura?"_

"Yeah?"

_Sake smiled and gave her friend a hug. "I'm sorry."_

Sakura stared at her friend, confused. "Huh?" Sake just shook her head,

_  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
_

BZZT. BZZT.

"Sakura!"

"Huh? What? Oh…Yeah, Ino?"

"Kind of space out for a second."

"Oh, it was nothing…"

Sake?…Who was Sake?

"Sakura-chan!"

The said girl was interrupted when a blur of yellow zoomed in and enveloped her in a hug. Sasuke crossed his arms, Gaara took a bite of his sugar cookie, and Neji shook his head. The Uchiha grumbled,

"So touchy feely today, dobe."

**A/N: **

**/Lunatic/ **I'm not satisfied with this chapter either…

**/Blue/ **Why? I thought it was okay.

**/Lunatic/ **Just…Let's get on with the preview.

Preview Quote: 

_**What!? No, this guy isn't my boyfrie- What are you talking about! He looks NOTHING like Uchiha Sasuke- What?…I don't know how he looks like Uzumaki Naruto, but…**_

**-Sakura**

**/Lunatic/ **Who is she talking to? Is she really referring to Sasuke? What about Ino? Can she keep her promise?  
/**Blunatic**/…Doubt it.


End file.
